El comienzo
by patri-chan
Summary: Es la vida de Near antes y después de entrar en la Wammys house. Hay spoiler y mejor que te hayas visto el anime o leido el manga XD!Espero que les guste :3!


Nate miraba como caía la nieve. Desde la ventana se podía apreciar como si fuera un manto blanco. Nate volvió a mirar el interior de la habitación. Estarían como unos treinta niños y solo una monitora los cuidaba. Nate se levanto de la vieja silla en donde estaba sentado no sin antes recoger a su osito. Fue hacía la monitora y tiró de su pantalón para llamar su atención. La monitora miró a Nate y se puso en cuclillas para estar a su altura. Le quito las arrugas que tenía de la camiseta y le abrochó uno de los botones.

- Helen¿podemos salir afuera a jugar? – pregunto Nate esperando una respuesta.

- Nate ya sabes la respuesta, esta prohibido salir del orfanato y menos el tiempo que está ahora. Anda vete al baño a lavarte la cara.

Aunque a Nate no le gustaban que le ordenaran fue al baño. Llevaba el osito agarrado de un brazo ya que era su único amigo. Solo le entendía él porque los demás niños no eran como Nate. Entró al baño que estaba oscuro ya que la bombilla que lo alumbraba estaba fundida y la oscuridad le daba un poco de miedo, pero menos mal que Guindi, su osito, estaba junto a él. Colocó al oso de peluche en un lado del lavabo y Nate se asomó al único espejo que estaba enfrente de él y del todo el baño. Su pelo rizado caía sobre su cara tapando la frente casi por completo. Sus ojos negros nunca se alteraban porque nunca lloraba aunque le pegaran o tuviera miedo. Su camiseta blanca no lo parecía de lo sucia que estaba y hasta a Guindi le faltaba un ojo. Su vida era una mierda.

Al cumplir los doce años le llamaron para que fuera al despacho del director. Era un día de Junio. Allí dentro el responsable de el orfanato le dijo que se sentara y le mandó que hiciera un test pero sin ninguna razón aunque Nate hizo lo que le pedía. Al terminarlo le ordenó que se fuera del despacho. No supo nada más de aquel extraño test.

Después de una semana lo llamaron de nuevo al despacho del director. Fue a regañadientes ya que no sabía que pasaba y no le contaban nada. Abrió la puerta del despacho sin ganas y vio a un hombre bastante mayor. Tenía varias canas en el pelo aunque estuviera un poco calvo, y por la barba. Estaba hablando con el director y éste le hizo una seña a Nate para que se sentara en la silla. La silla estaba bastante comida por las carcomas y se notaba al sentarte porque crujía. El anciano observó a Nate de reojo y le sonrió. Era la primera vez que le sonreían así. Nate le devolvió la sonrisa y empezó a juguetear con uno de sus rizos, que era su pasatiempo favorito. Al rato terminaron de hablar y el director le dijo que se acercará. Nate se acercó con bastante miedo a lo que le iba a pasar.

- Nate quiero presentarte al director del orfanato a donde vas a ir ahora…este es el Sr. Watari.-le presentó el director.

- Buenas pequeño yo soy el Sr. Watari… ¿tu debes de ser Nate River, cierto? – preguntó amablemente el anciano mientras le acariciaba el pelo rizado.

- S-sí Nate River…- dijo bajito el muchacho.

- ¿Te acuerdas del test que hiciste hace unos días? – le preguntó Watari.

Nate asintió con la cabeza y se extraño bastante al oír sus palabras.

- Pues bien, lo envíe al director para que te lo hiciera expresamente a ti ya que había oído que eres superdotado y como sacaste la máxima puntuación que podía salir pues he venido expresamente a por ti. Hoy mismo podrás irte de aquí e ir a un orfanato especial para superdotados.

Nate no sabía que hacer. Si expresar alegría, porque se iba del orfanato donde había pasado todos estos años y tanta miseria le había traído, o tristeza al irse de allí y porque el director estaba delante aunque él se decanto por lo primero y enseñar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y preguntar cuando se iban.

-Cuando termines de recoger tus cosas.-le respondió Watari.

Nate salió del despacho dando un portazo. Iba dando brincos por todo el orfanato hasta llegar a su habitación. Fue al armario y colocó la poca ropa que tenía en una maleta pequeña. Antes de irse vio a Guindi en la cama y fue a recogerlo.

- Por poco me olvido de ti.-dijo riéndose y saliendo de la habitación.

En la entrada del orfanato estaba Watari esperando afuera de una limusina negra. Nate se quedo fascinado al verla ya que nunca en su vida había visto una.

- Venga muchacho que esperas para subirte.-dijo cariñosamente Watari.

Nate fue corriendo a la limusina y metió la maleta por la ventanilla de la parte de atrás y abrió la puerta que sonó con un grave Chack. Se metió y cerró la puerta con un gran golpe. Watari fue al asiento de conductor y puso el coche en marcha. La limusina empezó a moverse y Nate se asomó por la ventana de atrás del maletero mirando por última vez el ruinoso orfanato donde había vivido doce años.


End file.
